Pain and pleasure
by simonanderson
Summary: Raven and beast boy pairing, leave review and enjoy.


Pain and pleasure

Raven x bb-teen titans

To love him would let her powers loose in a single moment letting chaos rain around them. Morphing liquid to air and solid machine to useless broken parts. What it would do to flesh would be out of a Wes Craven remake. Something she could not let happen to the teammates that she would even call friends.

She could see what it did to him the countless barbs, lashes, and stabs adding to the scars on his flesh. He covered them with his uniform making sure to only commit to the damage only when she could tell and no one else could. As an aroma of blood sat lightly on the air around him she cursed her senses acuity to notice such a thing. No matter how she tried with verbal barbs though he smiled softly for many months stretching to years. Emerald green hue eroded to a sea foam color within weeks of starting his plan to be noticed. Knowing the damage was in cause to her rattled her some what. Cyborg was the first to ask him what was wrong. Looking up at the mechanical friend he tried to gauge if the tallest titan already knew. Starfire came next to contact him with her naive tee, and concern evident in her eyes. Last was Robin the leader of the squad confident that he was suffering from a bout of the flu giving him some Dayquil. He was ill Beast boy knew but nothing of a bodily illness. An illness from the heart that he craved he cure to how he got it peacefully was a question he had no answer to. Loving her would mean destruction of both of them. He would give everything in jump city for her.

He could see it in her the reasons that stood between them. Small grazes between them; bare flesh against bare flesh. The thoughts that would pass anything less then completely lustful. It did not help that he cut himself for her barbs just wanting her to know. Pulling to the demon half of her he pushed himself to let those wounds remain fresh whenever they met. All three of the other titans knew the pressure was rising. How beast boy's personality had taken a dark turn with his skin paling against a quieter raven. Pulling rank robin had made the decision to go to a charity costume ball. Mandatory attendance was put in to place against a pair of titans wishes. Both soon forfeit to the basis of having a night to dress up and be someone else. One single cloud drifted through the sky against the light of a half moon.

Everyone was so cheerful in joyous it made her a more then a little jealous. Jinx had dawned a witch's hat and dress with Vic Stone from hive. Star and the boy wonder dressed as Annie Oakley and Billy the kid. It was not fair how attendance was mandatory but she already noticed the pair of sneaking off somewhere to play cowboys and indians. Raven dressed as Wednesday Addams. Grey blue school girl outfit highlighted with high stockings. Black painted lines around his ears and lips arcing to a thin point on all sides. White face paint complimenting the contrast in his cuisine. Black pleather framing his outline like a silhouette modernized watching his prey move up the stairs to the roof. Dressed as the crow he made his way in pursuit. Grey flesh against the moon light she seemed on call from his guiltiest pleasures. Moving quietly to her back she squeaked in surprise hearing a window shatter from her power slip soon afterwards. Turning around she had her lips captured in a warming kiss. Eyes wide open as more glass fell from the windows. Pushing him back in a last ditch effort as her defenses fell.

"We can't do this, beast boy"

"Why not? We have been dancing around each other's emotions. Don't we love each other." His face a small smile evident not from childish humor but from the fact of he was correct.

Nodding her head she finally realized that for all the pranks, all the conversations he was poking and prodding the armor away. He knew she enjoyed his humor, his company, and even his personality. The time spent in her mind's mirror was proof of all. His actions systemically destroying her excuses. All while maintaining the silence against him.

"It can't rain forever, Raven"

She smirked at the quote and he went for the kiss meeting with soft feathered lust. Demoness versus shape shifter biting on her bottom lips. He was granted permission deepening the kiss he could feel her long tongue flicking at the roof of his mouth making him grin slightly. A large fountain below them demolished to powder brought her from her lip lock with a portal dropping both of them right into her room at titan tower. Pulling it from her desk she captured the costumed one within. When the other titans had to go in to the mirror she knew how her powers were suddenly not affected by the actions of her fellow titans. What allowed B.B to know was how each emotion was essentially her.

Kissing on a swing with happy. Holding doubtful close as he whispered his life with hers, anger crying in to his chest as she apologized for his scars. Asking wisdom for directions at the price of a long kiss. Finally making it to where he was directed he opened the door. Closing the door behind him he noticed the two major differences.

First was the raven of love dressed much as her Wednesday Addams Moving from the corner of the room a sultrier form of lust clad in a red trimmed black bodice tied from the back with a large black ribbon and topping her chest in a veil of short black lace. Knee high boots she seemed to be more classical lust then her alternative. Behind her eyes the real titan watched as she felt his actions richly enjoying the invisible contact. Pushing him in to an innocent lip lock the school girl dressed emotion felt his hands roam for a moment before calming down resting his hands against her lower back. Letting himself get walked back against the bed he found himself sitting on the edge before love wrapped her legs around his waist before resting on his lap. Impatiently pushing him flat against the mattress the second crawled to a seat on top of his chest. Smiling with her other emotion over her shoulder groping against the fabric of his pants.

"We are going to have so much fun" scraping a single nail against his cheek down his chest.

Night passed to morning as before he left the mirror drained in more ways. Even in the late hours before his dismissal from the mirror her moans were heard throughout the night as the others returned. Morning crept quietly as robin knocked on the lavender colored door for training. The grey skinned girl wore a sheet from her bed as demurely stated that her and beast boy would not be participating in today's training session before walking back to her bed. Scratches turned her grey canvas in to a passionate pattern marked by the green haired bed mate. Pain or pleasure that may come from this she was happy to take both as long as she had him.


End file.
